1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a supporting spring system in particular for a mattress of an item of sleeping, sitting or reclining furniture having a plurality of pairs of female multipoint connectors, in each case exhibiting female multipoint connectors oriented parallel to one another, having support elements assigned to the longitudinal members oriented transversely to the female multipoint connectors for the purpose of supporting the female multipoint connectors or the pairs of female multipoint connectors, which support elements exhibit support plates for the mattress and spring arms for the resilient connection of the support plates to the female connectors and/or the pairs of female connectors.
2. Prior Art
The supporting spring system referred to here is an elastic and/or resilient support for mattresses or similar upholstery of beds, bunks, couches, chairs or the like.
Various supporting spring systems of the aforementioned kind are already known. The supporting spring systems differ significantly in respect of their spring characteristics. The spring characteristics have a decisive influence on the sleeping, reclining or sitting comfort of beds, couches, chairs or the like that are provided with such a supporting spring system. Known supporting spring systems support the mattress unevenly.